


Broken Family

by PrincesaPetalito



Category: Blue's Clues
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Deaf Character, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaPetalito/pseuds/PrincesaPetalito
Summary: Kid Steve and his puppy Blue have been living on the streets since they can remember,no one wants them.And to make matters even more complicated,the smart little blue puppy found an abandoned baby and wants to keep it.
Kudos: 4





	1. The Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched the episode "Making Changes" from the original show and it only made me want to see a Kid!Steve holding Baby!Joe in his arms.
> 
> So this happened.

It was late and awfully dark into the night,the sharp wind was merciless and mighty,Steve's vision was becoming blurry and the dust was making it even more difficult to keep his usually wide eyes open,he was definitely lagging behind,close to losing Blue out of his sight.

If there was one thing the little boy with large,innocent,honey caramel eyes was completely sure about his very own relatively short life was that he simply just couldn't lose his precious puppy,she was his only friend in the whole world ever since he can remember.

Except... she wouldn't stop running for whatever reason no matter what,the skinny,frail,7-year-old boy was starting to tire out fast and feel the brutal cold air of the night engulf the little brunet kid's slim body on an eminently strong,powerful,deadly embrace.

Steve stopped running abruptly,he couldn't see Blue in the middle of all this fog anymore anyway,he barely even knew where he currently was,perhaps that was her intention all along,maybe she wanted to get rid of him all this time,planned to ditch him from the start and leave him alone out here to die.

Exactly like others had done so in the past,after realizing they didn't really know how to quite communicate with the small,lithe,'mute' child.

Or at least they didn't really _care_ to learn how to.

The short,meek boy with a ratted,green-stripped shirt and long,shaggy brown hair was having a very hard time trying to understand why would his little puppy companion do this to him now after _everything_ they already went through together.

Steve treated her so well too,he genuinely thought he had been doing a decent job taking care of her so far....he played with her,petted her soft fur,even bathed her anytime he had the chance and always shared with her every single piece of anything remotely edible the unconventional duo could get their dirty hands and paws on.

She also saved him from so much trouble as well,most of the situations they got out of unharmed for the most part,neither kids had really any idea of how serious and dangerous it all could have actually been if Blue had unfortunately failed to save the short,brunet boy thus 'allowing' certain shady people to take her precious,little Steve away.

And he was eternally grateful regardless,he would never let anyone hurt his dear puppy either,Steve loved Blue,she was his family,he thought they would never ever be apart.

He also believed she felt the same up until this point,apparently,he was very _very_ wrong and was left to his own devices for the very first time in his entire life that he can remember.

Upon realizing that her Steve was no longer following her,Blue stopped dead in her tracks and rapidly looked back,the baby's cries ahead of her were starting to get much louder yet she could still hear Steve's own exhausted,heavy breathing and choked sobs several feet behind her as well,neither of them had found anything to eat tonight as of right now so she forgives him and runs back to fetch him,they are already so close to the baby as is,she can't give up now.

Steve had fallen to his shaking,bony knees,his labored breath coming out in puffy smokes,he instantly felt like crying to himself until he was finally able to see Blue running back for him and feel the vibration of her quick footsteps hitting the hard pavement closer and closer.

Subsequently,a ruthless,unrelenting storm started to pour over their heads,the newborn baby lying ahead on an open cardboard box was obviously unhappy about the heavy rain falling on it's head and the loud thunder that followed so it cried even louder than before,making the poor,blue puppy's ears ring and hurt,Steve and Blue needed to get to this baby and take it to safety as soon as possible.

Her Steve was always willing to help someone in need,from adults living on the street like them to small little ants getting lost from their Colony,he surely would know what to do here,right? 

She felt like he was extremely lucky at the moment either way though since he could never hear a single thing.

Which was completely fine with Blue,she could hear a pin drop from miles and miles away and ten times louder than average,she can smell danger from as far too.

She didn't mind being his ears or protect him from whatever bad thing the world might try to throw at them next.

Blue is very smart,she knew for a fact that her Steve wasn't mute like the adults claimed,a mute wouldn't make any sound when he cries or scream at the top of his little lungs when strange people try to rob him,kidnap him or get their filthy hands on him.

A mute wouldn't hum to himself a sweet melody he could surely only hear inside his head as they ate what restaurants threw in the garbage the day prior.

If anything,Blue was beyond thankful he couldn't hear what the bad people out there would say about him,not like he would understand anything if he could anyway,she felt like this was nature itself protecting him from further harm.

None of them were right by the end of it all.

The odd puppy and little boy duo reached the wailing baby at last and Steve finally understood Blue's urgency and great distress,she didn't really want to ditch him after all,she only wanted to add one more piece to their small,broken yet happy family.

Steve carefully picked the little baby up,craddling it in his anxious,trembling,thin arms,holding it close to his chest and petting it's head lovingly as he inspected the baby over,it was a boy,relatively heavy,with fair skin,dark brown hair,round,chubby cheeks and huge,green-ish blue eyes,he stopped crying almost immediately when the older of the two started rocking the orphan boy in his arms back and forth,Blue laughed and babbled beside them,skipping gleefully in place.

The short,lithe,brunet kid smiled timidly back at his loyal puppy,lightly eskimo kissing the baby who was now giggling into his worn out,green shirt,Blue knew her Steve would know what to do to make everything better.

A small bridge was close by and the trio was thankfully able to get there safely,trying to use that same box the baby was previously inside as an attempt to protect themselves from the ever increasing rain.

Steve and Blue were still cold and shivering so they hurdled together along with the baby in order to chase some warmth.

As the two boys quickly fell asleep out of sheer exhaustion,Blue could only hope one day they would have a real home,where they are loved as much as she loves them.


	2. Vulnerable Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is my attempt at writing very unambitious things on a much smaller scale,since I just keep writing some 8k word essay-like stuff that I actually really love (I love writing details so much) but they leave me so utterly exhausted afterwards and I literally get no feedback on anything on here so doing these little one-shots without too much editing or revising is the way to go for now.
> 
> I love love studying these characters' personalities,they are really all pretty unique and special in their own way.
> 
> Joe and Josh may share many similarities (both are ADHD-ed to the max,for example) but they are still distinct enough to be justified.

Steve cautiously fed more off brand cereal into the mouth of an usually giddy toddler Joe who involuntarily fiddled with his small,tubby fingers,pouting cutely at the older boy who could only offer a timid,resigned smile.

The food wasn't the best,some of it was likely to have already expired and it was no easy feat to keep the hyperactive brunet kid from spilling it everywhere,but the odd trio literally could not afford to let that happen so Steve was always extra careful.

Also,anything that falls on the floor,Blue gets dibs on anyway,that has been their unspoken rule ever since Joe 'joined' their disjointed little family.

Foster homes had already tried to separate the human duo _twice_ by now yet Steve was adamant about keeping his 'little brother' with them and Blue found herself willingly helping along,the two already got too attached to each other by now and she wouldn't want to be the one to aid in setting her two precious boys apart and break their young,vulnerable little hearts.

This house is very small and visibly old yet still decent enough to reside in,way downtown,the owner left for work a couple of hours ago,probably staying out overnight,the green-clad,10-year-old with hopeful,naive,caramel eyes couldn't help but wonder when does that man get to sleep if he works all night.

Or if he actually went to sleep somewhere else.

It didn't really matter, it only meant that the three of them had the place to themselves for a lot longer,probably long enough to stay the night and leave before the man comes back and suspects anything.

Or at least,that's what Steve and Blue initially thought.

Steve lifted a giggling Joe off the round table,in the middle of the significantly small kitchen,holding the baby tenderly in his arms and rocking him gently,playfully trying to keep the blue-eyed child from messing with his fringe nearly out of reflex at this point when their blue dog's ears swiftly lifted up,alerted by faint footsteps approaching the front door.

She instinctively ran to the source of the sound,leaving a somewhat perplexed and confused Steve and an oblivious,chipper Joe behind,only to instantly hear the sound of keys jiggling upon getting close enough to the door and quickly running back to warn the slim,pale brunet with pronounced cheekbones who got the hint soon enough,rapidly standing up,instinctively holding the now agitated,frightened toddler far more protectively against his small chest,frantically looking for a place to hide.

Josh hastily closed the worn out,noisy door behind him,letting a long,exhausted sigh escape his plump,brown lips,leaning heavily against the hardwood surface and gradually falling to the floor in exasperation,his bright brown eyes closed shut as a foolish attempt to keep his frustrated tears at bay.

He had lost another job.

Another job where he refused to sell his body to survive.

It has been almost a year since the handsome 16-year-old Filipino was kicked out of his wealthy parent's house once they accidentaly found out about his true sexuality,the tall,charming teen himself was just figuring things out as well at the time yet soon enough he was left to his own devices.

At 15 years old,his folks had already set him up with a future wife and even if he wasn't gay,he still wouldn't want anyone else sealing his own path and future for him,it just wasn't right.

Josh's last gig was as a waiter at a nightclub,he wasn't fond of the skimpy uniform but he was paid well enough and he loved when he was allowed to sing or dance onstage even if the overenthusiastic boy never did the sensual songs his Bosses wanted him to so badly,his co-workers always told him he'd be getting much more 'generous' tips from the customers if only he performed those and exposed more of his gorgeous,naturally tanned,toned body yet it appears as the young brunet with gorgeous dimples would rather starve.

Tonight was the nail in the coffin though,an older man who seemed to be in his late 40s had offered Josh a fat check that could easily pay the acting classes the joyful teen so eagerly wants to apply to if the talented Filipino followed the man to a luxurious motel out of town,the other's very naughty hands letting his intentions more than clear to the young,already beyond suspiscious waiter.

Josh felt downright _assaulted_ ,obviously complaining to one of his Bosses about it and what he got as response shook the young,Asian teen to his core.

He was told he _should_ have accepted the money and let it happen,that he was stupid for not doing so,he will never be able to pursue the career he dreams about so much if he doesn't lay off his pride.

And here he is,utterly heartbroken,likely about to get evicted because he will be unable to pay to stay in this dingy place,Josh inhaled and exhaled sharply,running enraged fingers through his soft,browm hair when he finally heard it.

It sounded like a baby cooing and babbling,low dog barks could also be heard very close by,Josh's face contorted adorably in raw bewilderment as he bit his bottom lip nervously and dreadfully stood up,subconsciously fixing his dusted,wrinkled clothes.

He must be imagining all this,he lives alone,he has no pets,no roommates....

Or any kids,for that matter.

He's too young,he still wants to follow his acting career....

Steve and Blue were under Josh's modest,twin-sized bed,trying desperately to keep Joe from making any noise but it was clear they were failing miserably.

The ever curious toddler managed to get out of the older boy's grasp rather easily,laughing as he ran out of the small bedroom,making Blue and Steve get into instant panic mode.

Joe bumped headfirst onto the back of a firm,tanned leg,Josh gasped and quickly turned back to see what force of nature collided with him.

The aspiring actor had obviously noticed the huge mess that was the current state of his humble little apartament,literally everything was out of place from where he left it not long ago and the toddler by his foot followed by the blue puppy just coming out of hiding may be the answer to all of that.

Anyone else would have though things couldn't get any worse than this yet the tall,Asian teen found himself smiling brightly as the kid kept jumping in front of him with his chubby little arms in the air as a clear sign he wanted to be carried while the puppy promptly started sniffing him all over to check if he was indeed not a threat.

Josh had just pulled the hyperactive toddler into his arms when he also happened to notice a full,curious little head poking out of his bedroom door,said head immediately disappearing back inside once it finally realized it was spotted.

Josh grinned amusingly to himself,getting down on one knee to pet the strange,blue dog's fur affectionately,Blue leaning into the caring touch almost without meaning to,Josh's breathtaking smile growing fonder as a direct result.

If anything,his already crazy enough life was about to get even more interesting.


End file.
